Debra Lopez
Background and the HTFC Debra Lopez was born in Puerto Rico and at the 16 left to move to North Carolina for her own independence. She also has a twin sister named Jennifer *yes the singer and dancer and movie star* who came with her. After they turned 18 they begun training in various forms of combat and later joined the wrestling organization HTFC *Human Tortures Fight Club* They both had their own success but Debra was the natural born star. Her first major feud was with a superstar known as The Twister Sister. This feud lasted for about half a year and the majority of their battles was over the companies IC title. Though they had respect for each other they still didn't like each other. Through chance they were paired off in a randomized tournament for the World Tag team titles. Not only did they make it to the end; their combined efforts won the tournament as well as the titles. After their title win they joined together with Debra's sister Jennifer and another superstar named SeReNa to form the stabled named SWAT. Several months later they dominated the HTFC but eventually The Twisted Sister left the faction to pursue her singles career in which Debra followed but still stayed in the faction. Her singles career brought her fame and fortune as she won title after title but there was something missing...she was never the World champion. Several chances later she failed every single one. Even after several failures she did not give up. Towards the end of the HTFC's run as one of the best federations ever Debra won the companies Twisted Heavyweight championship the belt just below the World title. Just a few months the companies chairman stripped them both of their titles for reasons too long to explain and made a match at the next months PPV a 2-3 falls match for the titles with a slight difference. First fall was for the Twisted championship 2nd fall was for the World title and the final fall if needed was for the Undisputed title. Her opponent won the first fall giving him the Twisted heavyweight championship. Debra won the second fall winning the World title finnally achieving her dream. The final fall was ended before a winner could be determined with multiple interferences. Debra would later on become the Undisputed Champion but lost it just before the companies owner left and the company shut down. The Beginning of her Career in Combat Zone Wrestling For the next few years Debra Lopez would be semi-retired and wrestle in many small promotions but eventually quit because of dissagrements with herself and other roster members or fed owners or both. In October 2008 Debra Lopez signed a contract and become an official member of Combat Zone wrestling's roster. On the day she turned in her CZW contract she met Reva Douglas and Tatum Regan and they formed the alliance known as Unbridled Fury. As of right now the alliance hasn't done much but be in a few diva's tag matches but the faction is still young and anything can happen. On an episode of Overdrive Lopez and Douglas defeated Hellena in the first ever Handicap Evening Gown match. Hellena stripped Lopez thinking that she was half done but turned out that it was Lopez's twin sister as a decoy and Hellena was stripped soon there after. Shortly after joining she received a letter from the CZW home office announcing that she would not be allowed to join the World Title division and must only wrestle in the Women's division. This did not set well with Debra Lopez but she agreed with the CZW staff...for now. Debra is still in hopes that one day they will look past her gender and allow her to wrestle where she belongs...with the bog boys for the World CZW Title. Women's title and Leah Kimara On October 31, 2008 Debra wrestled in her first two CZW matches at Horrorcore. First she competed in a costume battle royal where the winner would win a shot at any CZW title at any time. Debra Lopez made it all the way to end but was elimanted by Shawn Waters after he whacked her over the head several times with a steel chair not knowing that it was a woman wearing a football players outfit. Later that same evening she was in her first singles match with Leah Kimara. The match was amazing until Kimara's boyfriend Jeran Hudson interfered and gave Lopez her first loss. Skipping to November 29 Debra Lopez defeated fellow stable member Tatum Regan in a TLC match for the vacant Queen of Combat Women's championship. Shortly after Leah Kimara returned to the CZW and defeated Debra Lopez once again but this time with out outside interference. After this all hell broke loose. Many backstage and behind the scenes fights with Lopez and Kimara were sparked by the mere fact that Kimara does not agree with the way she dresses and acts nor does she believe that Lopez is a virgin like she says. On an episode of CZW Overdrive Kimara defeated Regan in a number one contender's match. The next week Kimara and Lopez were teamed together in an odd couples tag match*match has not happened yet* Finishers *Breastinator-Groin kicks followed by a setup breast smother and finished with a jackknife powerbomb *Twisted Torture-Wishbone legsplitter version of the boston crab Move Set *Hurricanranna *Shattered Dreams *Spinning Wheel Kick *Half Nelson powerbomb *Multiple German suplexes ending with a bridge *low blow *Bronco Buster *Opponent on knees she stands over their shoulders and puts them in a neck vice *One Legged Take Down mount and pummel *Groin Claw *Top Rope Back Flip LegDrop *Moonsault *Stands on hands and kicks opponent in the head *Stands over opponent and falls butt first on chest or face *Scoop bodyslam *Corner Splash *Sits opponent on top rope and hits them with a spinning hurricanranna *Clothesline Powerbomb *groin kick *Reverse figure four with a backward bridge *Stink Face Friends *Jennifer Lopez *Jennifer Montgomery *Twisted Sister *Reva Douglas *Tatum Regan Enemies *Leah Kimara *Hellena Other Information *Alignment Netural *Entrance Music: Ain't It Funny by Jennifer Lopez *Wrestling Style: Brawler and Technical *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Dark Brown *Serious Injuries: None at the time *Entrance-All is quiet in the arena, the lights dim as red and orange pryo's erupt around the stage for a good minute. The pryos stop and the arena goes silent again. One final BOOM goes off the center stage and Ain't It Funny begins to play over the P.A System As Debra Lopez and sister Jennifer Lopes appears and manager Jennifer Montgomery on the center stage hands on hips gazeing over the crowd as they cheer and whistle. They begin to strut down the runway as they shake their hips and booty to the beat of the song and slapping fans hands. As they approache the ring she slowly climbs the ring steps then enters the ring through the middle rope with one leg, bends over enters the ring with her body then pulls in their other leg *like Stacy Keibler did*. Once in the ring they goe to the center and being their sexy dance again as pryo's erupt out of the ring posts. Once they and the pryo's stop the music fades out. *Clothing Information & Attire *In-Ring: - Silky Red Tank top, black booty shorts, knee high black boots *Out-of-Ring: Nothing in Particular but mostly will be seen in various T-Shirts tight blue jeans and red/black sneakers but outside ring attire can vary depends on where she is or what she is doin. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers